The Hunger Games- One Winner
by 1babyt
Summary: It has been five years since The Hunger Games. The games are gone. Everything is normal. Or is it? Peeta and Katniss have broken up. Gale is a drunk because Katniss and him broke up. He relies on her for help. Katniss has grown up and changed her mind about everything she believed in. Happy ever after is what she wants. She wants a family.But with who? There can only be one winner.
1. Everyone now

It has been years since the last Hunger Games. I am now 22 years old. Peeta and Gale are the same age. I live in the victor's village with Peeta and Haymitch. However since there are no more Hunger Games, they had a lot of houses left over so all of us let others move in to the houses. Peeta lives right across the street from me. My mom and Sister still live together and moved 8 houses down. Haymitch lives near the middle of village. He lives about five houses from us. Gale lives to my right, he lives right next door. His mom and family live 9 houses from him right next to my mom. Some others moved in too but the village is still mostly empty.

Peeta and me quit doing the whole love thing after the last games. We both just decided it was for the best. I know I still feel something for him because believe it or not after all these times I did start to feel love towards him. After I got him back he was so different. He hated me and it took a little bit to bring him back. When he finally came back to himself I knew I never wanted to lose him. We stayed together for awhile and then just one day out of the blue it came out.

"Katniss?" I turn and smile at him, "Yeah?" He looks down then back up, "Is it just me or do you feel like we need to break up?" I sigh relieved. "Peeta you have no idea how happy I am that you mentioned this. I do feel something for you but I just feel like because we had to act so much that it ruined a lot of the romance." He nods and smiles, "I feel the same way. I love you so much Katniss but I think we need to break up for us. Then if we still feel this way and want to try again we can." I nod and he pulls me into a hug. We kiss one last time and I still feel those sparks I have always felt.

Gale was a different story. When he found out me and Peeta broke up he wanted to give us a try. I do love Gale but I just wasn't ready to risk our friendship. He reminded me of the kiss we shared before the 75 Hunger Games. I did feel something but it wasn't like with Peeta. I love Gale but I think I love Gale more like a brother.

When I saw Gale after I told him I didn't think we should try anything I felt awkward. "Hey Gale." He smiles toward me, "Hey Katnip." I laugh at his name and smile because it seems like we are gonna be okay. I sit down next to him and he wraps his arms around me. This is normal for me so I don't care. He sighs, "Katniss, why can't we try this?" I look at him and sigh, "Gale, because you are my best friend and like my brother. I am afraid we will ruin this." He sighs, "Okay I got a favor to ask you." I turn toward him, "Okay what?" He looks down, "Let me do something and if you feel nothing then I will drop it."

Thinking it over I decide that is okay and nod. He cups my face with one hand and leans in. Softly kissing my lips. He softly licks my bottom lip and I moan. He smiles into the kiss and licks my lip again. This time I open my mouth and we start kissing passionately. We pull back and he smiles. "Did you feel anything?" I look down and back up, "Yeah, I think I felt something." He smiles, "Then Katniss why not give us a try?" I look down and smile. "Okay we can try." After that Gale was so happy.

We dated for about 7 months. I finally broke it off when it became a little to weird. I thought I was falling in love with Gale and I believe I was but it just became weird to make out with him and having Prim call him brother.

I believe I did love gale but even he agreed it was becoming weird. He started to date this new girl he knew from school. They lasted a month. He became close with Haymitch and sometimes I have him knocking on my door drunk. I bring him in and help him to the guest room and tug him in taking care of him. This happens a lot and I am use to it.

Peeta came over one night and found Gale in the living room trying to get me to kiss him. Peeta did not take it too well. A fight broke out and I ended up having to break it up. Peeta is not crazy about Gale and feels like he uses me. I feel like Peeta doesn't know anything about him. Gale has not had the easiest life. Sometimes when he passes out in the guest bed I trace his scars on his back and softly cry. I wish I could have got there sooner.

Basically everyone is good. Everything is great now that there is no more Hunger Games but people are still scared. Peeta and me still have nightmares in the middle of the night. I know because he has come over before and walked into my room waking me up. "Katniss?" I look up shocked, "What's wrong Peeta?" He looks down, "I had another nightmare can I lay with you?" I nod and always move over and he crawls under the blanket with me. We end up taking care of each other. I will always need Peeta. He helps me get through everything. I hope he will still need me years from now. I know Gale is gonna always need me. I just don't know if im always gonna need him.

I remember when me and Peeta talked about kids when we were dating. "Katniss, would you like kids?" I shake my head, "No, I would not want the chance of a reaping." He would always nod and look back to the TV. Except one day it was really weird. "Katniss, the reaping is gone. The games are gone. You still won't want kids?" I think about it, "I don't know. I will always be afraid that they will come back. I just don't think I will ever want kids." He nods but this time he just got up and left.

Gale always asked the same thing about kids. The only difference is every time I said no and why he agreed with me. I think he felt like kids would be great if we were somewhere else but here in District 12 kids have never and even now without the games will probably never be safe.

I have never wanted kids. I have never wanted marriage.

But now I want a baby.

**I know this is not like the books and movies but I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Review.**  
**1babyt**


	2. I want a baby

I know this is crazy. I have always said I never wanted a baby. I never wanted a family. Just something in me wants a baby. I saw a little kid the other day and I got sad and knew I wanted one. I guess I always wanted one but was scared.

Who am I going to get a baby from? Well that's the problem I have. I have never really dated. The only people who ever showed interest in me are Peeta and Gale. I can't just go to them and say, "I want a baby. Get me pregnant." That is wrong. I don't want to use them. I really care about these guys.

Peeta has mentioned kids a lot so I think he wants them too. I would just feel weird asking him to have a baby with me. I love him but we aren't together and I know he has always wanted a family. I think it would kill him to have a baby and not be a part of their life. Him watching the child grow up from a far would absolutely kill him.

Gale would do anything for me. I know he would. He has mentioned it before. I would just feel weird doing that with Gale. He is like my brother. I have some feeling in me towards him that are not brotherly but it would just be weird. If I asked him for a baby he would try his hardest to give me one. He would do anything to make me happy. Just I don't know if I could take having a baby with someone as close that I look to as pretty much my brother. That would freak me out.

I am thinking about babies and how I can maybe get one, when I hear someone come through my door. I turn from the couch and see Peeta. "Hey Katniss." I smile because I don't want him to know anything is wrong. "What's up?" He comes and sits next to me. "I got dumped." I know I look shocked because he starts laughing. "I…I didn't even know you were dating." He laughs again and pulls me into a hug, "Oh it was only for about a week. We decided to try and be together and she just dumped me." Jealously takes over and I move out of his arms and head to the kitchen mumbling something about a drink.

**Peeta's Pov…**

I let myself into Katniss's house and see her on the couch. "Hey Katniss." She smiles at me but I know something is bothering her. Maybe I can get her to tell me. I don't like seeing her bothered or upset. "What's up?" I can tell whatever it is is still bothering her but I sit down next to her and start on why I am here. I was dating this girl. Nothing to serious but I liked her. Well she just dumped me over the phone. "I got dumped." I see the anger in her eyes flare up and her eyes go wide so I start to laugh, "I…I didn't even know you were dating." I can't help but laugh again.

Katniss is so beautiful and her being jealous is funny to me. I pull her into a hug, "Oh, it was only for about a week. We decided to try and be together and she just dumped me." I can see the jealously taking over in her eyes. She moves away from me and walks into the kitchen mumbling under her breath. The only thing I catch is something about getting a drink.

Laughing I follow her in the kitchen and see her at the counter with a wine bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. She finishes the glass off and sets in on the counter to re-fill it but looks at the bottle and decided against it. She starts to drink right from the bottle.

Sighing I walk over to her and take the bottle and sit it down. "Katniss, why are you drinking?" Shrugging she leans up against the counter. "Because I can." I walk over and put my hands on either side of her on the counter. "Really? No need to be mean. I know you can, I was asking why." She sighs and looks down, "I just got a lot on my mind." "Well, Talk to me. I am here for you." Sighing she moves my arm and heads back to the living room.

Man this girl is complicated. I love her to death but she is going to be the death of me. Most girls like to talk but it takes a sledge hammer to open Katniss up. I wish she would just talk to me.

Sighing I head back into the living room and see her wrapped up in a blanket. I sit back down and pull her toward me, "Katniss, just talk to me. You know I would never judge you. Maybe I can help with whatever is going on."

**Katniss's Pov…**

I head back into the living room. I don't like to talk about my feeling. I just feel like feelings get in the way and ruin things. I don't like for people to see the softer side of me. I feel weak if they do. I grab a blanket and wrap myself up with it.

Maybe Peeta will quit and we can just hang out like normal. I hate that this boy knows everything about me. He knows how I am feeling and if something is wrong. He once told me he can see everything he needs to from looking in my eyes. He said he knows exactly what I am feeling and everything. It freaks me out a little bit. Then it makes me mad at the same time. I can never hide anything from me.

Sighing he sits down and pulls me into him. I love being in his arms but I would never tell him this. "Katniss, just talk to me. You know I would never judge you. Maybe I can help with whatever is going on." My brain instantly laughs and goes, '_You have no idea.' _I am so frustrated but I turn and look at his face and see sadness, concern, and I know he is worried about me.

Sighing I lay my head on his chest, "Peeta, I am fine don't worry about me." I can tell he is getting mad and it is rare to see him mad. "Katniss, this is crazy. I have always been there for you and you are really hiding something from me. Please just talk to me. "He looks at my face and I want to tell him but I am afraid how he will react. For years I have told him I don't want kids how can I just blurt it out and we aren't even together. It would be weird to just tell him.

Shaking my head I sit up straight. "No, I am fine. There is nothing to talk about." He moves away from me and runs his hands through his hair. He turns and stares at me biting the inside of his cheek. "Fine, Katniss. I thought we told each other everything. I thought we didn't hide stuff from each other. I thought we were friends." He turns his head and stares at the wall then turns back to me, "I guess I was wrong. I just want to help but like always you push me away. I just wanted us to talk about what was bothering you. I don't like seeing you upset but fine. Okay, I will go and not bother you again."

Without thinking because of the anger inside me from him getting mad at me I blurt out what I am feeling. What he wants to know.

"I want a baby."

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and everything. I am glad you like the story. I hope you like it. I love to know what you guys think or want to happen. Please Review. 1babyt**


	3. Not Deciding

I _must_ have _**heard**_ her wrong. katniss has never wanted a baby. i have asked. she always said no. katniss can't want a baby. staring I know she never meant to say anything. i need to say something. "Katniss?" I try to walk to her but my legs **arent** moving.

after a few minutes of staring at her worried embaressed face my body has lost some of its shock. I make myself move to where she is sitting. knealing in front of her I grab her hands and make her stare at me. "Are you serious?" she looks down and then slowly nods her head. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I start to pace in front of her couch. "Katniss?" she looks up at me. I kneal back down and take her hands in mine and make her look me in the eyes.

looking in her eyed i see seriousness and want. she really wants this baby.I can't take seeing her like this. maybe I can actually help after all. i mean I'm not the best looking but I'm not the worse. I would be a great dad. I could see myself with a family. I have always wanted a family. I love Katniss. We would be great together again?

I take one hand and put it on her cheek. she leans into it and i get the sense that she likes me again. I wanted to get back together for along time maybe this will help. " Katniss, I wi..." "Kaatnisss." we turn and see no other than Gale drunk.

**Katniss's pov...**

I feel like Peeta was about to say something. I look at Gale rocking on his feet. I look to Peeta who is fuming and looks at me sorry. What was he going to say? he moves away and gets back on the couch. i can tell he is thinking about something. i am surprised he didn't go crazy on me after he heard what i said about wanting a baby. "Kaatnisss... I need youuuu." turning from Peeta I rush to Gale and wrap my arms around his waist and help him to what is now known at Gale's room.

once in the room i try to get him on bed but he is pretty steady right now. "Come on Gale. let's go. in the bed we go." Finally I get him in the bed but not before he pulls me with him. " bed night.". I shake my head, "no Gale. I can't go to bed yet. I have to talk to Peeta." I have managed to get his shirt off and lay it next to the bed.

jumping off the bed I get his shoes off and lay them at the bottom of the bed. " ok Gale. pants off." laughing he shakes his head." You funny. you want me in bed." sighing I sit on the side of the bed."Gale,come know thats not right. come on help me I need to get back to Peeta.". sighing he throws his head back." me no like him. why you no like me "

this is getting rediculous. I need to talk to Peeta about everything. "Gale I do like come on. pants off." he lifts his butt and I am able to pull his pants to his feet. as i go to get off the bed and pull his pants down I feel someone grab me. next thing I know i am under Gale.

"what are you doing?" he leans down and captures my lips. at first I am shocked but then it is like before and when he slowly licks my bottom lip I get into it. he deepens the kiss and i realize it is getting to far. I try to push him he does is lean back and look at me. " i give you want I give." he leans back down and kisses my neck.

where did he hear that? he wants to give me a baby. well I do know Gale. he has always been would never hurt me. either way I am not deciding this or making a baby now. i try to push him away again. "Gale, Get off." he doesn't listen. I start to get mad. i elbow him in the ribs and he rolls over.

however I was brought with him. I try to get up again but no luck.

I feel Gale get lifted off me and I look up to see Peeta looking at me and holding Gale back. "What is going on in here?" i look between both men and sigh. " he knows. "

**Peeta's pov...**

I am holding Gale back but i lose my grib at her words and because of his state stumbles to the wall. i look between both of them hurt. I thought she wanted a baby with me.I guess I was wrong.I look at her and sigh, " good luck."

I hear my name as i turn for the door. turning back around I see Katniss sad. " Peeta he heard that I wanted a said he would give me whatever I want. I wasn't deciding that tonight or making a baby tonight." I look between them both.

" I thought you wanted the baby with me. I guess I was wrong."

" Peeta I want a are both offering but I cant decide now."

shaking my head I sigh, "you don't get it,do you?"

she shakes her head no. i sigh and can't believe she dont get it.

" I fucking love you Katniss."

**thanks** for all the reviews i read them all and take everything you say into consideration.

i hope you like it. I promise I will update as soon as i get back to my laptop. I will update at least 2 chapters.

So **SORRY** ABOUT THE MISTAKES. i am using my nook to try an update. its hard.

Anyway hope you like it.

**MARRY CHRISTMAS!**

I will try to update again on the nook.

PLEASE REVIEW.

love,

1babyt.


	4. Are you serious?

did he just say what I thought he said? staring at him nervous and confused I see the reality hit him.

Peeta looks at me and Gale who is now on the floor giggling. looking at the floor I see him thinking something over. looking up to me he must have seen something he didn't like because while turning I hear a mumbled sorry as he heads for the door.

Gale is still on the floor giggling and shaking my head I look back to the door Peeta just walked out of. he loves me? he really just said he loves me? he did. Peeta loves me!

but I'm scared to get back together with him. what if its like before? I want a baby but maybe I don't want a family. I am so confused and so worked up. before realizing what I'm doing I'm in front of Peeta's door and see him open it. I fist his shirt and pull him to me giving him a kiss.

sweet and simple like we always have done. even after we broke up we always peck each other. he looks at me confused. "what does that mean?" laughing I pull him in for a hug, " it means I am stupid and nothing that happened today will change what I feel for you. you are my best friend Peeta. you were angry. I know you love me and I love you too. I know we are trying to figure all these feeling out and decide if they are from us or if its from the hunger games and everything. " smiling he pulls me in closer. " you are so amazing. I was mad and it just came out. your right I can't figure none of this out. I love you as a friend but more at the same time. I hate you but feel guilty for it. I don't know what to feel and what is my feeling and not the games. "

we stand there hugging for awhile on his doorstep. he laughs while we pull back. " come in." I nod and we sit on his couch. I start to laugh and he looks at me weird. "I left Gale on my floor laughing." Peeta starts to laugh too and eventually we ended up on the floor with me on top of him.

Peeta's pov...

I look up into her eyes and then look at her lips. I may be feeling confused but I know deep down that I really do love her. I know today she wasn't kidding when she said she wants a baby. I will do anything for her. i just have a feeling she don't want it to be me to help.

looking back at her I smile. "how about I make you dinner and we leave Gale because he is passed out on the floor by now and we watch a movie." smiling at me she gets up and nods while helping me up.

rushing off to the kitchen I hear voices coming from the kitchen and smile. I decide on pasta with chicken on it and Mariana sauce. I add some parsley to make it look pretty. I am finished and grab the bottle of wine and set it out of the cabinet. grabbing our plates I head to the living room and set them down. returning back a few seconds later with two glasses and wine.

I watch as she looks between it and smiles, " this is to much. " I shake my head and move closer as she puts the movie on and grab my plate while she gets hers.

she makes appreciative noises while she eats and I smile liking the fact that she loves my cooking. when we are done I move and grab her legs throwing them over mine. she makes herself comfortable and I start to massage her feet.

watching her absorbed in the movie I start to think. I know I want to help her but how do I tell her that. how do I expressed what I am feeling?

I look over at Katniss and see she is smiling that bright wonderful smile I love. her grey eyes shine and look beautiful. every time I see them I fall more in love with those big eyes. I look at her lips that just scream for me to kiss them every time I see them. her hair is long and I just want to run my fingers through it. I know from the games that her hair is actually silky and soft. I move my eyes down to her stomach and I can see her with a baby bump and glowing. I just know she would look even more beautiful than she does now.

the last place I end up staring at is her left hand. I know that I have something that would look amazing on that little finger.

I catch her looking at the movie again and start on her feet again. I sigh and she turns to me, " something wrong?" I shake my head but decide now is better than nothing.

"Katniss? " she turns and smiles at me nodding to let me know to continue. I grab her hand and stare at those eyes I love. "I want to ask you a question. answer me truthfully please. " she nods and I look at our hands and then back at her eyes. " you know I would do anything for you right. you know that no matter what i will always be there for you no matter what. " she puts her hand on my cheek, "Peeta I know you would protect me with your life. for my happiness you would die." I smile and nod, "always. my question is... do you really want a baby?"

she looks down then looks around the room. then ends up staring into my eyes. I look back and see nothing but raw emotion and she is serious. " for some reason. yes, more than anything." I nod and look back at our hands. I know what I must do. looking back at her eyes I hope she sees everything I feel.

" I want to give you that baby."


	5. You dont understand

Staring up at Peeta I must look like a deer in headlights. Did he really just say what I think he said? He cant be serious. Why would he want to do this? He does know this doesn't mean we will be together right? He does know that I never thought of having a family with the dad right? I don't think he understands what he just said. He must be confused. He cant be serious.

"Peeta…?" He looks up at me nervous waiting for my answer. What do I say to this. Maybe I heard wrong. "Wh…what did you say?" Looking down and back up he sighs, "I want to give you that baby." Looking in his eyes and looking at his hands around mine I don't know what to do. I want the baby so bad but I don't want to take advantage of Peeta. Looking another look at his eyes I know he is serious. I know he would do anything for me. He will always be there for me.

"Peeta…I…I'm Sorry I cant." Getting up I grab my shoes and head to the door to head to my house. This has been a crazy long day. I just want to get in bed and forget all of this. If I never said I wanted a baby none of this would have happened. My best friends both want to give me a baby and I cant to that to either of them.

**Peeta's Pov…**

I just told Katniss that I would give her the baby and she is running out on me. I don't know what is going on. I thought she wanted this. If she doesn't want the baby with me then I hope she wants it with Gale. I really just don't want her getting pregnant with someone she don't know. I actually really don't want her carrying anybody's baby but mine. Ugh, I see her heading for the door and I follow. She is not getting away from me this quick.

"Katniss, wait." Grabbing her wrist at my door I turn her around. She looks up at me shocked and confused. She goes to talk but I stop her, "No, listen." Sighing I pull her closer, "You said you wanted a baby, well I want to give you that baby. I don't want you getting pregnant by some stranger. I would rather it be with someone you know and trust." I stare at her lips and smile, "Come inside and let's actually talk about this before you run out on me." She looks down and then back up and nods softly.

Bringing her back inside I take her back to the couch and sit her down then sit next to her. I just stare at her and wonder what she will say. Could this really work? Would she really consider us having a baby together? I don't care about any of that right now but I really just want her to know that I don't want her baby to be with anyone but me.

"You wanted to talk?" I sigh, "No, I wanted us to talk." She sighs and looks up, "Okay, lets start." I sigh and run my hands through my hair, "You don't get it do you? I want to give you the baby you want. I would do anything for you. I don't want you to have a baby with some stranger." She looks up, "Peeta I can take care of myself." I look at her shocked, "You don't want a family do you?" she sighs and looks at me then bites her lip and shakes her head. "No, I just want the baby."

I feel my chest tighten and I don't know what to do. I have never felt like this before. I feel like my heart is breaking and disappearing right in my chest. I can't breathe. "I…I understand." She looks down, "You thought I wanted a family. Peeta I am so sorry. I didn't mean to misinform you. I just I don't want the complications and everything. I know I can take care of the baby myself and I have my family and friends if I ever really needed help. I never planned on having a baby or a family. Wanting a baby is new to me and I just want that." I sigh and nod, "well I still want to help. I would do anything for you. I would rather it be someone you trust. "

Turning to look forward she looks confused, "Peeta this is too much to ask." She sighs, "I got it. Don't worry." She goes to get up and I jump up quick. I jump into action and grab her wrist pulling her back around. "Katniss, you really don't get it. Do you?" She shakes her head.

"I don't want you to have a baby with anyone but me." Pulling her close while she is shocked, I look at her lips and back up at her eyes. "I love you." Leaning in I place my lips over hers in a sweet meaningful kiss.

**I got the laptop back. YES! I plan to update a lot in the next couple days. I am so sorry for the mistakes and not updating a lot. Christmas is crazy around my family. Anyway, Be prepared for updates... PLEASE REVIEW. 1babyt**


	6. Used

Peeta is kissing me. I can't believe this. I don't want to do anything but enjoy this moment. Before I know it his lips are gone and mine feel so empty. My eyes flutter open and I see Peeta rubbing the back of his neck with a sly smile on his face. "uhh…" laughing I pull him back to me and wrap my arms around his neck. " I'm Sorry…" I pull him back to me and whisper on his lips, "I'm not." Pressing my lips to his I feel him smile. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him. I feel him asking for permission and I allow it and soon our tongues are battling and his wins.

He pulls away and starts to suck on my neck. I feel myself moan and him smile against my neck. He moves his hands under my butt and lifts me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. Taking me back to the couch he sits down with me on him. He starts on my collar bone and I lose all train of thought.

**Peeta's Pov…**

I don't know what just happened but I like it. One minute I slip and kiss Katniss and expect her to flip but instead she just pulls me back toward her for another kiss. Except this kiss was something completely different. Every kiss we have had before has been sweet and full of love. This one was full of lust and passion. I felt a little love in it but it was almost invisible.

I reach under her butt and feel the firmness and smile but I lift her up making her wrap her legs around me. I head off to the couch and sit pulling her down with me. She is now straddling me and I can't help but smile. I lean in and start to suck and kiss her collar bone. I think she is liking it but then all of a sudden she is up and walking off.

Sitting on the couch confused I look over at her and I know I can only see through silted eyes. What is going on? Where is she going? Stopping she turns and stares at me smiling, "Are you coming?" I turn my head like a dog would and she takes off her shirt and heads off. What is she doing?

Following her I find her in the kitchen with wine and ice cream. Now I really am confused. Walking up behind her I wrap my arms around her waist. Feeling her skin on mine feels amazing. "What are you doing?" She turns and smiles. "Well, I never got to eat." I smirk and take a bite of the ice cream and pull her to me and kiss her. I feel her smile and until the ice cream is gone we share the ice cream.

Pulling her too me with the last bite of ice cream I lift her up and set her on the counter. "Now, where was i?" going back to her neck I feel her smile as she pulls me in for a kiss. Her hands reach and grab the hem of my shirt and pulls it up over my head and throws it somewhere. Pulling me back in she kisses me and I pull her toward me. Wrapping her legs around me I smile and carry her upstairs to my bed.

I could have had her in the kitchen but I love Katniss like no other. There is no way I am even thinking about having sex with her anywhere but my bed. Tossing her on my bed she squeals and I jump next to her and smile. She trails kisses down my abs and I feel her tugging on my pants. I help her kick them off and pull her back to me for a sweet kiss. She moans when I grab her butt and pull her sweats down and she kicks them off. I look in her eyes and smile, "Let's try for that baby." She smiles big and kisses my neck, "Thank you."

After a while I lay next to her and she snuggles up to me and smiles. I know I look like the Cheshire cat but I have wanted this for so long. I never thought this would happen. I love Katniss and have wanted to marry her and have kids with her for a long long time. I thought about some of this stuff before the first games and it got worse when we played the love couple in the games. There is no way I can let her go now. Looking at her falling asleep on my chest I smile. I have to make her want me.

I must have fallen asleep too. Because next thing I know I feel the bed move and I turn over a little and smile. "What are you doing?" she turns and looks around putting her sweats on. "I uhh…I have to go. I am so sorry. " Sitting up and wrapping myself with the sheet I look confused and feel hurt. Is she really walking out on me? Was she really gonna leave and not say nothing? "Katniss…" putting her shirt on she comes over to me and kisses me, "I'm sorry. I really do have to go. Gale is gonna have a fit if he wakes up and I'm not there." I must look hurt because she looks around embarrassed. "Peeta i…" I shrug, "I get it. Go back to Gale." She turns and walks out my room and I know I am hurt because I fall to my bed And sigh. I feel my chest tighten. I thought she would have at least said something. Getting up I get in the shower and strip my bed of her smell.

I feel so used.

**Katniss's Pov…**

I can't help it. I woke up next to him and couldn't take it. I just had to get out of there. I felt horrible. Seeing the look on his face when I left was so heart breaking. I felt so bad for what I did. I got so hung up in the moment and I did something I really should not have. I just ruined a friendship I treasured.

I feel like I used him. I never meant to do that. I know he probably feels used and it's all my fault.

Oh god, please don't let me get pregnant.


	7. I want to forget

Sighing I walk into my house and can't believe I had sex with Peeta. Things will never be the same. Sighing I head off to bed. I end up not making it to my room because I am pulled into someone's arms. As I turn around I sigh, "Gale, what's wrong?" He shakes his head and pulls me to the couch. "Can we talk?" I nod and he looks at me and smiles.

"Katniss, I remember very few of what happened last night." He looks down and pulls me closer, "Did I end up?" I shake my head, "No, it's okay." He sighs relieved and pulls me into a hug, "Thank god." I laugh and we pull back, " Did you actually say last night that you want a baby?" I look down and nod, lifting my chin he smiles, "Well, I think that is great. You would be a great mom." He smiles and pulls me into a hug. We pull back laughing then he gets serious. "If you need anything. I am here for you." I smile and lay my head on his shoulder, "I know. Thank you." He lets me snuggle closer and sighs, " If you need me to help you with the whole baby thing, I will. We don't have to be together or anything." I smile and look up at him, "Thank you but I am good." He pulls me closer, "Just keep me in mine." I laugh and we start to watch something on television. I feel my eyes getting heavy.

**Gale's Pov…**

I look down and see Katniss is asleep. I love her like a family member, my best friend and like the person I would not mind being with for the rest of my life. I look down as she quietly snores and I sniffle a laugh. I pick her up bridal style and carry her upstairs to her room. I lay her down on her bed and cover her up.

Kissing her forehead I make sure she is tucked in and close her door heading down to the couch. I find all my stuff and write Katniss a note just to let her know I went home. As I put the note on the staircase I turn and start to head out the door but I stop when I see Peeta about to knock on the door.

"Hey Peeta, sup?" He looks me over and then looks at the house, "Is Katniss here?" I look back at the house, "Yeah, she fell asleep. " He looks at me and sighs before heading back to his house. "Peeta wait." Turning to close the door I follow him to the walkway and smile, "Thanks for last night. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't want to think about what would have happened. " He looks at me and sighs, "yeah, me either." Walking away to his house I sigh and walk to mine.

I walk in my house and look around at the emptiness. I feel so lonely when I walk in this house. I imagine a family here. I just can never find the right girl.

Sighing I head upstairs to get a shower and hope that maybe Katniss will come around and I can help her. Maybe we can have a baby and I wont even be in the picture if she doesn't want me to. I just want something to erase this emptiness. That is why I drink.

I have nothing and at least when I drink I get numb and don't have to worry about the loneliness I feel. My family really has nothing to do without me. I only have my sister that even comes near me. I just miss everyone and everything. I miss feeling needed.

I just drink to feel something anything.

**Peeta's Pov…**

I don't know what to do. I thought Katniss would at least talk to me. I wanted to go talk about everything but I ran into Gale. I don't think she had sex with him too. No, She didn't. Katniss is not like that. She only has sex with people she really believes she loves. I remember when she came to my house crying in the middle of the night about four years ago.

_Flashback…_

I hear my doorbell and go open it to see Katniss crying her eyes out. I pull her into a hug and pull her into my house. "What's wrong?" She sighs, "I did it. I thought he loved me and then he just used me." I feel my heart shatter because I know what she is talking about. I always wanted to be her first but I know now that wont be happening. Rubbing her back I pull her in, "It's okay. He was stupid. He was wrong. You are wonderful and great." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and sighs, "I'm sorry." I pull her back, "You have no reason to be sorry." While she cries in my arms I let tears slip too.

_Flashback Ends…_

I don't know what I am thinking. I don't even know what to do. I want Katniss with everything I got. I love her and want her but she doesn't want us. More importantly she doesn't want me. I sigh and shuffle into the kitchen to grab the hard stuff.

My brain is telling me don't do this. Katniss wont like this. Katniss wont forgive you if you do this. I look at the bottle while my brain tell me to stop before I do something I will regret. I look at her house and my heart tells me to give up. She will never want me. That no matter what even if she has my kid I will still only be her friend. My heart is telling me to suck it up and take the heartbreak. I will always be chasing her if I don't give up now.

I don't know what to do. Should I listen to my head which is being reasonable or listen to my heart that is giving me the cold hard truth. I want to believe that she will one day come around but my heart is thumping my chest and the pain I feel is unbearable. I know that my heart is just trying to protect me but I don't want the cold hard truth yet. "Ugh.."

I just want to forget for a little bit. Sitting down looking at the good stuff I look out my window at her house again and sigh before taking big swigs while letting it burn down my throat. I look at the bottle again and keep drinking.

I just want to forget.

**I love all the reviews I have been getting. I read them all. I love reading what you guys feel and think. Keep reviewing please.  
1babyt**


	8. Drunk

It has been weeks before I have seen Peeta. I haven't talked to Gale much either. He came over the other day and we had lunch and he talked about the baby. I wasn't feeling too well so he took me upstairs and laid in bed with me until I fell asleep.

I am over being avoided. This is not right. I did nothing wrong to be avoided. I decided enough is enough. Grabbing my coat and slipping on my shoes I head across the street to Peeta's house. Knocking on the door I wait for an answer. I knock again and still no answer. This is ridiculous. Reaching under the mat I grab the spare key and open the door myself.

Walking into the house the first thing that comes to me is the smell. It reeks. "Peeta?" sighing after no answer I walk to the kitchen and set my stuff on the counter. The living room is the source of the smell. I find food and bottles everywhere. Bending down I start to pick up some of the food and put it on plates. After dumping that in the trash can, I return to the living room and bend to start picking up. I grab some clothes and move them to a pile. I stand up and head over to a mass of bottles in near the table. I bend down and start to grab some in my hands when I hear. "What are you doing here?" I turn startled and drop the bottles in my hands and hear a crash as I take in Peeta's appearance.

He looks like he hasn't slept or bathe in weeks. He stinks. I look down at the bottles that just broke and for the first time I realize what they are. I nod my head and look back up at him and I can smell the booze. "Well, I came to check on you and talk to you. I missed you but I can see you have been busy." Shaking my head I shoulder pass him and go into the kitchen to grab my stuff. I feel a hand on my wrist and am turned around. "You came here on your own and want to criticize me. All I wanted was to talk." Running his hands through his hair he sighs, "I just wanted to talk about us and everything. You left me alone and wouldn't talk." Pointing to the living room he laughs, "You think I wanted to do that. I just wanted to forget. That is all I wanted. Was to forget."

I know I shouldn't have taken offense to that but I did, "Okay, Well wish granted. Forget everything then." Grabbing my stuff I shoulder pass him again and walk out the door not looking back. He wants to forget about me and what we did. I knew everything would change, I just didn't know it would like this. "Katniss, Wait." He grabs me and turns me around. I take in that he is in his boxers and staring at me like a lost puppy. "What Peeta?" Next thing I know his lips are on mine and I try to pull away but he pulls me to him and won't let me go. He deepens the kiss and I can take the booze on his breath.

When he finally let me go to breathe he looks at me and starts to kiss my neck. "Peeta, stop." He growls against my neck and finds my sweet spot making me moan, "That's what I thought." Pushing him away I shake my head, "You're drunk. Go home we can talk another day." Turning to head back to my house he grabs me again, "No, I want to talk now." Crashing his lips to mine again. I push him away and slap him. "GO HOME! Your drunk." Turning I head into my house and lock the doors.

I go into my kitchen and find my vodka and look at the glass and then the bottle and decide to just drink out of the bottle. This is gonna be a long night.

**Gale's POV…**

I hear yelling and walk out my door and see Katniss rushing off to her house and Peeta with a red mark on his cheek. Well I wonder what happened here. I turn and go to head back into my house but I see Peeta stumble to his house and I would know that walk anywhere. He is drunk. Reaching in I grab my wallet and keys and rush off to Katniss house.

I try to go in but the door is locked. Oh no, She never locks the door. This is not good. "Katniss, open up." I reach in my pocket and look for the key. I find the right one and rush into the house once the door opens. "Katniss?" I hear something fall and rush into the living room to see Katniss fall and laughing. Great I know that too she is tipsy.

"Katniss, are you okay?" She is laughing as I reach down and pick her up and put her on the couch. I see the vodka bottle and know she hasn't drank that much. She is just slap happy. "Gallle, did you see? Did you see?" I laugh, "Did I see what?" she holds up he hand to show the red mark and laughs, "I slapped him." I laugh again, "No, but good going." She giggles while she snuggles up to me. She fell asleep over my lap while I watched television.

"Gale?!" I look down and see Katniss is pretty much back to herself. I smile, "Hey Katnip." She has no smile as she looks at me and I see she is scared. "Gale, Some thing isn't right." I look at her and she goes pale. I look at her and pick her up running into the bathroom. I set her on the floor and hold her hair back as she empties everything in her stomach. I sit on the floor next to her and rub her back. "It's okay. Guess you had more than I thought." She laughs before she hovers over the toilet again.

After a while she stands up and flushes and walks to the sink. I help her stand because she is shaky and she brushes her teeth. I pick her up again and head to her bed. I tuck her in and sit next to her. "You want anything?" She shakes her head but I get up and head to the kitchen anyway.

I have crackers and ginger ale. I give hand it to her as I walk to the other side sit next to her turning on her television. She eats slowly but at least she is eating. We start laughing at this weird show that came on. They are jumping around and making weird faces.

We must have fallen asleep because I am awaken by Peeta jumping on me and knocking me off the bed. "What?" I am getting punched but there is no strength to it. He reeks of booze and I know this is some drunken stuper. I try to move out from under him without hurting him but next thing I know he is laying next to me and Katniss is standind in front of us. "What are you doing here?" he moans and groans and I see she is holding a bat and must have hit him with it. I stand up and move her to the side and grab the bat from her. "Peeta, what were you thinking? I was sleeping and then I wake up to you being stupid and trying to beat Gale up." He stands up and sighs, "I came to talk…But you were with him. I thought you loved meee…Me, not him…I loveee you, why don't you love mee?"

Katniss's Pov…

I sigh and walk closer and rest my hand on his cheek, "Peeta, your drunk. Go home please. We can talk about this another time." He shakes his head and pulls me to him and I let out a shriek.

I feel arms around me and am pulled behind Gale who stands in front of me protectively. "Peeta, she said go home. Now, go." Peeta looks between us and I sigh. He turns and looks at me and walks out of my bedroom without a glance back.

Sighing I lean on Gale on he rubs his back while he looks at the door. He sets the bat down and pulls me to the bed. "Want to get something to eat?" I shake my head and he sighs, "Come on Katnip, you need to eat." I nod and we head to the kitchen where he starts to cook.

I see he isn't paying attention so I grab my vodka and pour some in a glass and start to drink a little. That glass is gone and I refill it. After about three glasses I know I am getting quiet drunk but I don't care. I get up and start to dance around the kitchen with my glass.

I feel arms wrap around me and sigh, " Why are you drinking?" I turn and smile at Gale, "I don't know." He moves closer to me and I smile as I head to the counter and grab another glass and fill it up handing it to him, " Let's dance and drink." He looks at the glass and then smiles, "Why not?"

I don't even remember what he ended up putting in front of me. I take my last bite of whatever it is and smile. I walk over and grab his hand, "let's dance." He smiles and we start to dance around the kitchen. I don't even know if there is music but its fun. I stop in front of him and I don't know what came over me. I smirk his way while he looks confused and I turn around and start to dance.

**Gale's POV…**

I am having a good time with Katniss. She is so free right now. We are dancing around and having a blast. I turn and see she has stopped right in front of me. She smirks at me and I look at her like questioning her. Next thing I know her hips are grinding against mine. Her back to my front. She takes another drink and bends a little and moves her hips again. I have to admit I don't know what is going on but getting drunk with Katniss is so fun.

I can't take her dancing this way anymore. I move away from her but her hand reaches out and she pulls herself back to me. I can't take this, I turn her around and crash my lips to hers. She deepens the kiss and soon she up against the counter and I am pressing myself to hers. I turn away from her and look into her eyes, "Katniss, we can't. we are drunk." She smiles and pulls me closer to her.

I don't want to do this because we are drunk. She moves her hips against mine again and all clear thoughts are gone. I pick her up and set her on the counter. She is not right against me and we are moving against each other In our clothes. I start to suck on her neck and she moves and wraps her legs around mine. "Come on, lover boy." I laugh and pull the hem of her pants while she lifts her butt and she then pulls mine down. "Are you sure?" I guess a clear thought came back but when she pulled me to her lips again. All I could think about was her and not letting anything get in my way.

After we are done I look at her and smile and kiss her. "That was fun." She nods and pulls her lips to mine again, "I'm tired." I nod and pick her up taking her to bed. I go to leave but she pulls me to her, "Nah uh. Bedtime." I smile and strip down to my boxers and she puts her hand out so I give her my shirt and see her take her pants off again and does the bra trick every woman knows.

We lay down next to each other and I smile at her while she gives me a kiss. "Gale, I love you." I look over and see she is asleep. I feel my eyes get heavy, I love you too Katniss, if you only knew. I kiss her forehead and fall asleep next to her.

**Sorry for not updating latley. I hope you like it. Please review. Also, HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS. Again so sorry for not updating it was crazy. I plan to update some more real soon. Hope you liked the long chapter.  
OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I READ THEM ALL AND LOVE THEM. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE.  
1babyt**


	9. Reunion

I wake up to getting slapped in the chest. "Gale get up." I look up at her and smile. "Good morning." I get slapped again, sitting up straight I look at her, "Ow, what was that for?" she looks at us and sighs, "Did we have sex?" I nod with a smile on my face, "Yes and it was great." "Ahh." I look at her confused, "What?" "I don't remember what happened." I sigh and get comfy, "Well you hit Peeta." She laughs, "yeah I remember slapping him then coming in and locking the door. I remember nothing after that. " I laugh, "Okay, well I came in you were tipsy. You fell asleep over my lap. You woke and had to get sick. Then I made us dinner and you were drinking again and wanted me to drink and dance. We were having fun then you started to grind on me and well I tried to get away but you brought me back. We ended up having sex on your kitchen counter. Oh yeah we need to clean that."

"Oww, what was that for?" "We had sex and you are worried about a stupid kitchen counter." I laugh, "I said we were drunk and we shouldn't but you wanted to and I lost all clean thoughts as the alcohol took over." She sighs and falls against the bed, '' Oh I forgot you also beat Peeta up with a bat because he came in and found us asleep and thought we did something but we didn't yet." "I really did that?" I laugh and nod and she falls against the bed again with a sigh. "Gale, I can't believe we had sex." I look at her and sigh, "Katniss, who cares? We are both consenting adults. We are not related. Nothing wrong happened. " she looks up with those big eyes with slight hope in them, "Yeah your right." I laugh, "Of course I am." She slaps me again, "Don't get cocky."

We start laughing again and when we stop she gets serious, "People will think…" I grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes, "Katniss no one has to know. We are consenting adults and what happens between us is our business no ones else's." She smiles and nods, "That's my girl. Now how about I get a shower and make us breakfast." Smiling big she nods.

"I miss this Gale. I don't get to see the old you a lot. Please don't go back to drinking and being weird." I sigh, " I know you don't see this side a lot anymore but you gotta know its hard for me. Plus what happened to my old friend. I don't like seeing you get drunk." She sighs, "I only drink a little you know that." I look at her, "Okay last night I got a little carried away." I laugh and get out of bed heading to the shower.

I come out and see Katniss is asleep on her stomach with her head turned toward the door. How did I know she would be asleep? I hear her soft snores and sniffle a laugh as I head to the guest room. I find my clothes that are kept here in case I pass out over here and change. Heading into the kitchen I see the counter and smile. I grab her wipes and clean that counter well. Then I clean the others. I then mop up the vodka we spilt during our dancing and end up mopping the whole kitchen. I walk into the living room and clean that up too.

Soon the whole house is clean and I make my way back into the kitchen to start breakfast. I know I shouldn't have cleaned but what else did I have to do. It gave Katniss some time to sleep. I make us some waffles and toast. I grab the orange juice and fill two glasses then grab a tray and head upstairs. I set the dresser and laugh at how something so tiny can take up the whole bed. I shake her a little, "Katniss, come on." She moans and turns over, "Katniss, time to eat. Come on get up." She heard something she liked because she turns over and smiles.

We start to eat and are watching something on television. We are laughing a little between bites. I turn to her and laugh, "You feeling better?" she nods and eats some more. After the food is gone we are watching television and snuggling up like we use to. "I'm gonna go shower." I nod and watch as she heads into the bathroom.

**Katniss's POV…**

About twenty minutes later I come out and see Gale relaxing so comfortable on the bed. I laugh as I run and jump on the bed. "What are you doing?" he smiles as I look up at him innocently. "Noothingg." He laughs as I get up and head to my drawers. "Want to help me pick out clothes?" he shakes his head and I drop my robe as I slip on my underwear and bra.

I walk to my closet and find a top and jeans. Slipping them on I turn and see Gale watching me. Yes, I changed in front of him. We use to do it all the time. He is my best friend I don't see anything wrong with it. I look at him and decide to mess with him, "What, You like what you see?" I decide to pose. He laughs and smiles, "Yep, I absolutely love seeing a gorgeous girl change in front of me. "

I laugh as he comes near me and tries to wrap his arms around me. We end up running around my room until I trip and he falls on top of me. We are laughing when Gale leans in to try an kiss me. I turn and he gets my cheek. He gets up and I sit up, "I'm sorry I just think we should try to keep everything as friends." He nods and hugs me. "I know. I'm sorry its just gonna be hard because of last night." I turn and smile, "Gale I cant remember a lot but from the feeling I have between me I am going to say it was great. I just feel like we should be friends. We are great as friends." He nods and hugs me, "Everything is cool. "

We were hanging out downstairs playing games when I hear a knock and turn toward the door to see Peeta walk in. "Katniss, I don't really know everything that happened but from what I remember I was a jerk and I am so sorry." I smile and look at Gale who is trying to sniffle a laugh. "It's okay." Peeta came closer and I can see the imprint of my hand on his cheek and its nice and swollen. "Want to sit?" he nods but as he tries to sit he groans and moans. "Maybe I will stand." He lifts his shirt and I see his side and some of his back are bruised badly. "Oh my god. Peeta I am so sorry." he shakes his head, "I deserved it." Me and Gale help him sit and for once all three of us are hanging out getting a long good.

We are all hanging out when I feel a little pain between my legs. I then feel a pain in my stomach and rush to the bathroom. I can't believe my monthly friend decides to come now. I hear knocks on the door. When I come out I see two very concerned faces I smile and laugh. "You should see your faces." "Are you okay?" "Do you need anything?" I laugh and walk past them to the living room and sit down, "I am fine. Don't worry. I am a little hungry though. How about we eat lunch?" they both nod and we head into the kitchen to make food.

After lunch Gale comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I need to go home." I nod and he walks out and Peeta smiles then turns to me. "Can we talk?" I nod and he grabs my hand. "I am so sorry about everything. If I did something wrong during that night I am sorry. I was upset that you left. I thought we would snuggle or at least talk about it. Then you left. I felt so used. I felt like you just wanted me for what I could offer." I shake my head, "Peeta, no. I felt so bad when I woke up and saw you laying there so cute. I felt like I just used you. I didn't know what to do. I felt guilty for having sex with you. I knew everything would be different. I just thought if I left things would be okay and we could forget."

He comes over and looks me in the eyes, "Katniss I could never forget. I think about that over and over again. That was one of the best days of my life. I guess I hoped you liked it." I smile, "Peeta I did like it. It was so much fun. I just thought you would think I used you so I wanted to leave." He smiles, "You liked it?" I nod and he smiles bigger. He starts to lean in and I follow suit.

Soon our lips are connected and that feeling I only get when me and Peeta kiss is back. I love this feeling. I feel love, warmth, sweetness, and I feel safe.

We pull away and look at each other. "Peeta, I love you but I don't want us to be together right now." He looks sad but then nods, "I understand. At least you still feel something for me. At least there is hope for us." He gets up and heads to the door.

"I will still help with the baby thing." With that he leaves and doesn't look back.

**Hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I love the reviews. They make me smile. **  
**Please review.**  
**1babyt**


	10. Dinner play date

I have gotten use to being friends with Katniss again. Gale has quit drinking and has actually been okay to hang out with. Every time I see Katniss I want to kiss her and just be with her but I have to respect that she doesn't want us to be together. I am happy that she loves me I just wish I knew exactly why she don't want us together. Maybe I should ask her?

I am heading over to her house later. It has been almost a month since everything happened between us and I feel like things might be okay again soon. Looking at the clock I get up and get a shower. After I get dressed I grab my things and head across the road to her house.

**Katniss's Pov…**

It has almost been a month and Peeta and me are getting back to normal. I know he is upset that I told him I love him but I didn't want to be together now. I know he probably cant understand why I feel this way. To be honest I really don't know why I feel that way either. I guess it is because I slept with him and Gale and I don't want him thinking I am a slut. I guess it could also be that I want a baby but I'm afraid that if I date Peeta then I would be get scared and not want the baby. I don't want a family. I would worry to much about protecting them.

Hearing the door opening I look behind me and see Peeta walk in. "Hey." I smile and get up while he pulls me into his warm safe arms. I never want to leave these arms when I am in them. He pulls back and smiles at me, "So, I was thinking we go out to eat." I smile and head upstairs.

I hear a nice warm loud laugh and look behind me to see Peeta laughing, "So does that mean yes?" I nod and continue up to my room to change. After finding some jeans that I like and a top that looks okay I put them on and braid my hair in the way everyone knows. Grabbing my jacket I head down the stairs and see Peeta stand from the couch as I enter. Man he is so hot. I love him so much. I should date him; these feelings are not going to go away.

"You look great. Are you ready?" I nod and we head out the door and are walking to the hob. "Katniss?" I look up at him and smile telling him to go on. He sighs and pulls me to the side a little. "What's Wrong?" I shug, "Nothing." He looks around then back at me, "Katniss, you have been in your head. If you don't want to go, we can go back to your house." I shake my head I don't want to leave. I want to be with him. I just don't know how to quit thinking about kissing him and him being mine. "I am fine Peeta. I was just thinking about my family." He nods and we keep walking to the hob.

When we are eating some soup and bread I feel Peeta's hand on my knee. I look down but don't move it because it makes me feel safe. Gale walks over and smiles, "Hey guys. I didn't know you were coming." I smile, "Yeah, what are you doing here?" he looks over at Peeta but he just looks at his soup. "I came to talk with Haymitch. I wanted to know if he wanted my booze. I haven't been able to catch him anywhere." I smile big, "That is great Gale. I am so proud of you." I feel Peeta's hand move up on my leg to my thigh with his thumb on the inside. Gale looks between us, "So are you too together." I shake my head, "Nope, just friends. Gale you know this." He laughs, "Hey nothing to do but talk here. I thought maybe. But cool. We should all hang out soon." I nod and feel Peeta's thumb start to move in circles and it tickles. I stifle a moan because even though it tickles it feels good. "Well, I am gonna head to my mom's house. I'll see you around." I nod and watch as he leaves.

I turn to Peeta and glare, "What are you doing?" he look at me innocent, "What? Me? I'm doing nothing." He look back at him but he just smiles. I start eating my food again. He decides to play more and moves his hand more inside my legs and starts to rub. I drop my spoon and he laughs. I turn and glare, "Peeta quit." He smiles, "What? I'm not doing anything?" He leans over to grab my bread and breaths in my ear as he does. I decide I have had enough. Instead of getting up and leaving though I feel he deserves to be toyed with too.

**Peeta's Pov…**

I was messing with Katniss but I know she is getting mad. I move my hand back to her knee and quit. I just wanted to play with her not get her upset. I start to eat my soup again. I feel Katniss's hand on my thigh. I turn and stare at her with an eyebrow raised. Silently questioning what is going on. She just smiles and I turn back to my soup. I know she is up to something but I just don't know what.

I am almost done with my soup when I feel her hand move up to my zipper. I know my breath has caught in my throat. My heart is speeding up and I turn and look at her. My breath is on hold like its waiting to see what is she gonna do next. She just looks at her soup like nothing is going on. Then I feel it. I feel her hand moving over me. I stifle and moan and she starts to giggle. Just hearing that giggle gets me going. I can't take it. I grab her hand and wave as I take her back to the village.

"Where are we going?" I look down at her and she just smiles up at me, "You want to play then fine we will play. But I refuse to sit there and let you have your fun. " she just looks down and we start to walk in silence. "Katniss?" she looks up, "I'm sorry." she smiles slightly, "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have messed with you." I look at her and swear I want her now. We are so close to the village. "Katniss, do you want…" She nods a little. "I know what you were going to say. Yes, I want a baby and right now I don't care about the baby. I really just want you I don't care about anything else."

That's all it took. I push her up against a wall of a building and attack her lips with kisses. I move down to her neck and start to suck on it. She moans and then pulls my hair bringing out a groan from me. I look in her eyes and see she wants what I want. I take her hand and we get to her house quickly.

I try to get her upstairs but she shakes her head and pushes me on the couch. I want this so bad but on a couch really. She is so much better than this. I go to reject the idea but as soon as she takes her shirt off that all it took. I pull her to me and attack her lips. Whatever happens tonight and whatever happens from here on out. I am just so happy that right now she is with me and I see nothing but love in her eyes.

**I acknowledge that a lot of you did not like the last chapter. I am sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter.  
Let me know what you think.  
I am sorry this is kind of late I just kept thinking about what to do to make it better than the last chapter.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
I want to know what you felt and if you liked it or not.  
1babyt**


	11. Will you

Katniss is laying on me on the couch and rubbing circles on my chest. I look down at her and smile. She must have known I was looking at her because she looks up and smiles. "Katniss…" She sits up and grabs my shirt. "Peeta, not now. I just want to enjoy this. " I sit up and put my boxers on. "Katniss, what's wrong?" She looks at me and bites her lip. "Okay honest time?" I grab my pants and slip them on and sit back next to her grabbing her hands. "Honest time."

She turns and sits facing me. "Peeta after we had sex the first time I was so happy. I wanted that to happen for so long but I didn't honestly know how you felt about me. I then remember how we talked about me wanting a baby and I freaked out. I thought you would think I used you and would get mad. I figured you being upset would be better than being mad at me because at least you would get over being upset with me soon." She moves closer to me. "Then I got drunk after I dealt with you in your house. Gale came over to take care of me. I beat you up for attacking him when we were sleeping." I nod and she shifts nervously. "He was making dinner and I got drunk again and we danced around the kitchen having fun. Well one thing led to another and I remember waking up in bed with his shirt over me and him in his boxers. "

I look down and move my hands a little bit. She lets them go and I run them through my hair. I cant be mad at her for this because we weren't together. I cant get mad because I have had sex with other girls and her other guys. I look back up at her and I can see she is nervous. I grab her hands and look at her. She said it was honest time so here it goes. "I am not gonna lie. I am not happy about this. I wish you never had sex with Gale. However I can not blame you or be mad. You were drunk and we were not together. You didn't have to tell me. We both have past." She nods and smiles a little.

"Also, Peeta that time I was at your house crying. I was not just upset about him and everything. I was upset because I really wanted you to be my first." I look at her. Is she serious? "Katniss, I never wanted nothing more than to be your first but things happen. That is over and done with." She nods and looks at me smiling. "When I told you I didn't want to be with you right now it was because I want a baby but I don't want a family. I would worry and stress to much with a family. I also said that because I was scared what you would think." I lift her chin and smile at her, "Katniss I would never think bad about you. You not wanting a family has nothing to do with us dating now."

She looks up at me and smiles. "Peeta, what if…" I smile and look at her, "No what ifs." She smiles and looks at me, "Truth time is over." I laugh and pull her to me, "Let's get something to eat."

We head into the kitchen and I sit on the counter by the stove and he starts to cook something. I grab the wine and pour us each a glass and put it back. He sees me holding the glasses and comes over smiling. "Hmm, the wine or you?" I laugh and use my shoulder to push him a little. He laughs and grabs the wine and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I giggle as he heads back to the stove and continues to cook. He comes over and steals kisses in between stirring. I giggle every time.

When he finishes and comes over to me he puts his hands on either side of my hips and leans in close. "The food is done. We should eat." I nod and go to get up but he doesn't move. He grabs my waist and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist on instinct. He laughs and carries me to the table. He sits me down and I am laughing the whole time. We sit and start to eat something that taste and smells wonderful. I moan a little after some bites because it tastes so good. I look up and see Peeta watching me. "What?" He just smiles, "If my cooking makes you do that. I may have to cook a lot more for you." I laugh and go back to eating.

When I finish I look up and see Peeta is still working on his. I look around and he laughs. I look back up and he moves his chair out some. I tilt my head a little and he pats his lap. That is crazy. I am not going to go sit on his lap. I go to shake my head but he smiles and I cant help it. I get up and go sit on leg turning sideways putting my legs between his. He takes a bite of his food then puts a bite to my mouth. I laugh but the food tastes so good and should not be wasted.

After we went back and forth the food is now gone. He sits his fork down and starts to kiss my neck. He found my sweet spot and I moan right on cue. He laughs in my neck and I shiver at the feeling. "Peeta, what are you doing?" He laughs and starts to kiss my neck again while he wraps his arms around my stomach. I try to get up but with the way he is holding me it is impossible. I sit still and he starts to laugh at me. I turn a little and smile, "What's so funny?" He looks at me and smiles, "Well, I wanted this for so long and it is finally here and I like it." I laugh a little and smile at him. I turn so I am facing him and we are face to face with my legs on either side of his. "I have an idea." He smiles and tilts his head. "How about we do some of this?" I lean and capture his lips in a sweet fast kiss. He smiles and I wrap my arms around his neck. "You can spend the night and we can watch movies and do whatever we want." He smiles big and I know the feeling under me. I giggle a little as I see a red blush take over his cheeks. Its so cute.

"Katniss, Will you be my girlfriend?"


	12. I want you

I am sitting there shocked. Did he really just ask me that? I look down at my legs around his hips. I feel something under me and its not something I can just forget. I look up and can see how nervous he is. Do I have to answer now? I don't even know what I would answer. I love Peeta but I don't know if I am ready to date him now.  
I move a little and I can hear his breath catch, "Why would you want to ruin this? I thought we could just have fun." He sighs and looks down and looks back up at me, "Katniss, I want us to be together. I have wanted us together for a long time. When we were together for the games I was happy even though it wasn't real. I don't want to just be friends with benefits." I sigh and get up.

Running my fingers through my hair I start to pace. I stop and look at him, "Peeta why do you have to put labels on everything." He stands up and stands in front of me, "Katniss, What is so wrong about me wanting to be with you." I sigh and run my hand through my hair again. I start to pace again.

Peeta wants to be with me. I want a baby. How can I be without someone and not want a family? This is so not right. This is not what I thought. This is not what I planned. At first I thought I could just get a baby and nothing would change. Ugh how stupid could I be? Of course having a baby with your friend would change everything. Then I thought me and Peeta could just have fun. No he wants to put a label on everything.

I feel hands on my shoulder and I stop pacing. I stare at the wall and see a picture of me and Peeta from the games. It where we were on Caesar's show and he proposed to me, I sigh as he turns me around. He holds me at arms length and stares in my eyes. "Katniss, I like what we were doing over there." He points to the table and sighs before looking back at me, "I liked feeling like we were together and that nothing could come between us." I sigh and look down. I felt the same thing. I liked just being with him. It felt so good. It felt so…right. I look up and see Peeta smiling, "Katniss I know you feel the same way. I can see it in your eyes. You know I know you better than anyone." I smile and nod.

Peeta pulls me to him and smiles. I smile too. He leans down and captures my lips with his. I smile in the kiss and suddenly he licks my lips and I moan allowing him to deepen the kiss. When he pulls back I have a smile on my face and he laughs.

Pulling me back to the kitchen table he sits pulling me back on his lap. I smile and turn wrapping my arms around his neck so we are face to face. He grabs his glass of wine and starts to drink some of it. I laugh at how weird he is. He smirks and I feel his lips on mine and then I taste the wine that is in his mouth. I giggle when we pull back and he laughs while he attacks my neck again.

It feels like everything before never happened and we are back where we left off. Having a magical fun filled dinner. He starts to kiss my neck and I am giggling because it tickles. He laughs in my neck making me shiver from the feeling. He sucks on my sweet spot and I moan. I feel him again and laugh. He moves from my neck and captures my lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

We pull away and I love the feeling. I love Peeta. I do want us to be together. He starts to kiss my neck again, "Peeta, s…stop." He stops but doesn't look up at me. How do I tell him I want to be with him. "Peeta, can we go back to talking about before? You are distracting me." He sighs and stares at me, "Katniss, come on. I know you feel the same about me. That is fine by me… for now." He smiles and I smile too but it quickly fades. "Peeta, I really just don't understand why you want to put a label on everything?" he sighs and runs his hand through his hair while holding my waist with one hand. "I guess I just want to be with you but like you said for now we can just have fun." He sighs, "I don't like it. I want to be with you more than anything but I would rather have you this way then not at all." He smiles and I can't help but smile at him too, "Katniss, I will take you whatever way you will let me have you."

I feel a tear slid now my face. Peeta's hand comes up and rest on my cheek, "Don't cry." I shake my head and smile as I feel some more tears fall down my face. I feel Peeta's thumb wiping them away. "Peeta you are so sweet. You always know what to say." He smiles and I look down and back up. "I started to actually fall in love with you in the games because of how you are. You are sweet, caring, and one of the most amazing guys I have ever met."

I move a little not trying to be sexual but so we are comfortable and I can see him better. " My dad would have loved you. He would have thought you were the best guy for me. I never thought I would have found anyone my dad would have liked. Little did I know you were there all along?"

He smile and looks at me confused, "Well that is all nice and sweet but what are you trying to say?" I laugh and he pulls me closer.

I smile hoping he will like what I have to say.

"Peeta, I don't care about having a baby. I just want you." I smile and he looks at me with a tilted head, "Peeta, yes. I will be your girlfriend. Nothing else matters to me but you and me." He smiles and pulls me to him and leans in kissing me. Pulling back he smiles, "Are you sure?"

I smile, "Yep, Forget the baby I just want you."

**Okay here is the deal…. School just started. I have not updated soon because I had the flu then I got a cold. Then after that I had to plan a baby shower.  
NOW school is back and I will try to update to the best of my ability. **

**I promise to update atleast once a week. HOWEVER…Here is a good thing, I have an hour between classes and I can try to update twice a week because of that. ANYWAY… I promise to update ATLEAST once a week.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
1babyt**


	13. Moved in

Did Katniss really just say she didn't care about having a baby anymore? I don't know how to feel about that. I am happy that she wants to be with me but I am a little upset that now she doesn't want a baby. I know she wants one but I am more important to her. Would she really give up on wanting a baby and just taking me? I see her smile and me and I smile back at her and capture her lips.

I feel her move on me and I look up asking with my eyes what she is doing? She smirks and leans down and I feel her sucking on my neck. I moan and she smiles. "Katniss…What are you doing?" she comes away from my neck and smiles. "I am still following through with our plans." She smiles and heads back to my neck. I try to talk but she captures my lips and she slips her tongue in my mouth. After a few minutes of kissing she pulls apart and I know she can feel what she does to me. She starts to move her hips on me and I feel my breath catch. Man this girl can really get to me.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and flips her leg around and stands up. I look up at her through silted eyes. She smirks and grabs the hem of my shirt she is wearing taking it off too. She then bends again at the waist and puts her hand on my zipper. She unbuttons my pants and zips them down. Grabbing the waist of my pants she pulls them down and get on her knees near the table and pulls them off. Standing back up she smiles at me. She comes and sits back on my lap. "This is much better."

She attacks my lips again and soon are tongues are battling. Her wins and she explores my mouth. I feel her hands in my hair and she yanks my head back a little. I groan and I feel her laugh as she still kisses me. I swear I have never had a kiss like this. Moving her hips again I am focused on that when I feel a bite and squeak in shock. She giggles and pulls away from kissing me to smile. She stares at my mouth and licks her lips. I am breathing heavily but I see her like I have never seen her before.

Pulling her closer I start to such on her neck and collar bone. She starts to move around and I can't take it. I groan and bite a little and she squeals but stops moving. She starts to rub her hands over my chest and then I feel her hand move lower and lower. She reaches her goal and my breath stops as she starts to move her hand. "Katniss, quiet. I am not going to make it."

She smirks and stands up grabbing my hand dragging me to the stairs. I pick her up and run up the stairs and toss her on the bed making her giggle. I pull my boxers down and jump in bed making her scream and laugh. I pull her underwear down so far and she kicks them off.

After a while we are laying in bed under the sheet. I pull her to me and she smiles. She leans her head on my chest and starts to rub hearts on it. I laugh, "What are you doing?" she looks up at me and smiles, "I am drawing hearts on you." I laugh and hold her in my arms. "I can't believe I actually get to hold you in my arms and call you mine." Laughing she sits up some and smiles. "Well, believe it I am all yours unless…" I look at her shocked, "There is no unless. You are mine." She giggles and lay back down, " I will have to tell Gale to cancel our date." She starts laughing and I finally catch on and laugh with her.

We stop laughing and I pull her to me holding her. " In all honesty I am so happy right now Katniss." She smiles up at me, "I am happy too." We lay silent for a little bit then she sighs, "I need a shower." I look down at her and smile as she starts to get up, "Can I join?" she laughs and get up and walks into the bathroom. She puts her hand out and moves her finger telling me to come. I jump up out of bed and run into the bathroom and jump in the shower pulling her to me.

**Katniss's Pov…**

After the shower I get dressed and I look to the bed and see Peeta sitting with a towel on. Laughing I walk over and kiss him, "What are you doing?" he looks up and smiles at me, "I have nothing to wear." I start laughing too. When I stopped I remember Gale sometimes keeps clothes here, "Well you can either wear something of mine." I start laughing and he looks horrified, "Or I think Gale might still have some clothes here." He laughs and we head to the guest room.

I start to search the drawer and find nothing. I turn and see Gale sitting on the bed nervous. I smile a little, "I'm sorry. He must have taken them all home." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. I feel bad for him because he and I invited some friends over. I sigh, "I will run across to your house and grab some. You stay here." He goes to say something but I bend and kiss him hard and fast, "No, I will be right back with clothes."

I head down the stairs with him on my trail and grab my boots putting them on. I head out the house and walk across to his. I open the door and walk up to his room. Wow. I look around and see a complete mess. Peeta has never been messy. I wonder what happened. The bed is a mess. The sheet is on the floor. There is glass everywhere. Not to mention the room just reeks. Shaking it off I head over to his closet and grab a couple pairs of pants. I grab some shirts. I go to his drawers and grab a handful of boxers and socks. I grab some muscle shirts. Lastly I grab him some Pajama bottoms. I find a bag in his closet and put everything in it. I am about to leave his room when I stop and run back in.

I walk into the bathroom and grab his deodorant, toothbrush, and hairbrush. I laugh at myself as I head out into the warm day and see the sun shining brightly. I head back into my house and see Peeta sitting on the steps. I laugh and walk past him into my room. I set the bag on my bed and he comes over and opens it. Turning around he looks at me confused. " I figured you could keep some clothes here in case something like this happens again." He laughs and comes over to me and wraps me in a hug. "I love you."

This is nothing new to us. We always say I love you. "I love you too, you big dope. Now get dressed." He heads over and starts to get dressed. After he is done he walks back over to me and wraps his arms around my stomach and hold me to him. I see our reflection in the mirror. I must admit we look cute. "I got a question." I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck while he moves his hand to my waist. "What might that be?" He smiles, "Where am I putting my clothes? The closet, a drawer, the guest room? Or leave them in the bag?"

I laugh and pull away from him pulling him with me to his bag. I take thing out and separate the things that go in drawers with closet. I feel him watching me and smirk. I turn around and walk to the closet grabbing some hangers. I set the closet needing hanged on the hangers and give them to him. "Go put these where you want them in the closet." He smiles and heads off. He comes back and I hand him his things for drawers. I walk over with him and open some drawers. "Sorry they are not empty. I can fix that later." He shrugs, "It's fine. I don't mind sharing." I laugh as he finishes by putting his underwear with mine.

He walks to the bed and picks something up then walks into the bathroom. He comes out and walks to me with a big smile on his face. "I guess I moved in." I laugh while he leans down and kisses me. We hear the doorbell and pull away laughing. Heading down the stairs I open the door to our friends and smile as they walk in.

This should be fun as long as no one wants to play truth or dare. That always turns out bad.

**Bet you can guess what is coming up next? I really hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I love the support and encouragement.**  
**1babyt**


	14. Truth or dare

We all head into the living room and sit down on the floor in a circle. "I have missed you guys." I laugh as Johanna seems to be in a good happy mood. I look around and see Finnick and his wife Annie. I feel Peeta's hand on my leg and I smile at him. The last person in our circle is Gale. "Do you remember when she thought I wanted to kill her?" We all start laughing then I hear the words I dreaded. "Let's play truth or death?"

Everyone is smiling and nodding. I look at Johanna and smile, "Don't you think that is a childish for us." Everyone's eyes are on me and then Johanna smiles, "Oh, come on. I promise it wont be childish." I look around the circle and see the hope on everyone's face. I feel a squeeze on my leg and look at Peeta and he smiles at me. Oh I can't be the one to ruin everyone's spirits. "Okay, we can play." Everyone claps their hands and the game is off.

Johanna smiles and looks at Peeta, "Peeta, truth or dare." He smiles, "Umm, let's start off with truth." She smiles and looks at everyone before looking back at him, "Okay, how many times have you banged Katniss?" My mouth drops open and everyone is laughing. I look to Peeta and see he is red. "That is none of your business." She laughs more, "So you have? Ha. Come on you have to answer." I hear a loud sigh before he looks down and I hear a mumbled, " Four times okay." Everyone laughs and then Peeta comes back to life and looks at Finnick, "Finnick, truth or dare." He smiles and looks around, "Seriously, Dare duh." We laugh and Peeta smiles, "What would you change about Annie?" Finnick smiles, "Bigger boobs." I look at Annie and she crosses her arms over her chest and looks down. This game is going I guess okay so far.

It is my turn and I have Finnick doing mine. Oh, he is horrible. What should I do? "Dare." He grins big and looks at me and then Peeta. Then he looks over to Gale. "I dare you to give Gale a lap dance." I look around shocked. "No." He laughs, "You have to." I shake my head, "Not happening." He laughs again, "Fine but then you gotta take a double dare and that will be worse." Ugh I want to slap that stupid smile off his face. I look over to Peeta and see him looking down. He must have known I was looking at him because he looks up and smiles at me. Like he is saying to just go ahead. I sigh and lean over giving him a kiss before standing up and walking over to a shocked Gale.

I point to a chair in the corner. Finnick hands it to Gale and he sits it down then sits in it. I sigh and look over at him, "Can I at least get music?" He smiles and shrugs, "Sure baby anything for you."

I hear the music and wait a few seconds trying to get the beat. After a few seconds I put my hand on Gale's shoulder and start to move my hips to the beat. I lift my leg up and I hear gasps as no one knew I was so flexible. I set it on his shoulder and move my hips a little more. I move and sit down on his lap facing him and leave my butt off him and move bounce my butt and move my hips to the music. I take my hair out and put his hand on my back and throw myself back and come back up slowly. I bring my leg in front of his face and am sitting on his lap like you would Santa. I start to laugh and put my hand on his cheek and bring it down and stand up. I dance around the chair for a minute then stand in front of him and booty shake for a second. I start to move my butt closer to him every time with every hip move. I start to move again and am almost sitting on him when I hear a loud clap. "That's enough."

I look over to the group and see Peeta fuming. He was the one who canceled this. Finnick is smiling as I pull my hair back up. I walk back over and sit down. Finnick starts clapping, "Katniss, who knew you could dance."

I look down and sigh. "Johanna, Truth or Dare." She laughs and the game goes back on. Gale has a dazed look to him and Peeta is fuming. "Dare." I am not into this anymore and sigh, "I dare you to make-out with Finnick." She shrugs and walks over to Finnick and starts to make out with him while Annie just sits there. Suddenly I feel bad. "Okay enough." I look to Annie and she smiles at Finnick.

Annie's voice booms and I smile, "Gale Truth or dare." He looks around, "Ugh Truth." She smiles, "DO you want to take Katniss right now?" HE looks down and then back up, "Yeah." I look down and I can feel the anger coming from Peeta. Everyone laughs.

Gale looks at Annie and shrugs, "truth or dare?" She looks around and sighs, "truth." "Are you pregnant?" She looks down and I see Finnick watching her, She looks up and sighs, "Yes." She turns to Finnick, "I'm sorry I haven't told you yet. I was nervous." He looks down, "How far?" She looks down too, "Three months." He looks up shocked, "You have known for three months and haven't told me." She looks up with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry." He gets up and leaves and she rushes after him.

I sigh and look around, "Well that went well." Johanna looks down, "I'm gonna go. I'm sorry this went bad." She gets up and leaves. I look at Gale and he seems like he wants to say something but he sighs and gets up leaving.

Turning to look at Peeta I see his jaw moving and know he is mad. "Peeta?" He looks at me but doesn't say nothing. "Are you okay?" He shakes his head. I nod and get up and start to walk to my room. I am turned around and see Peeta staring me dead on. "Why did you do that?" I look at him shocked, "Peeta you gave me the go ahead." He shakes his head before looking back at me, "No I told you to go ahead with the lap dance. Not to go all stripper." I look at him and know my mouth is hanging open, "Well I'm sorry your girlfriend got it wrong and embarrassed you." I laugh angrily and pull my hand free and start heading upstairs. "If you are so mad at me over then let me apologize. I'm sorry I'm to much like a stripper." I huff and head up my stairs and slam my door.

I can't believe Peeta called me a stripper. How was I suppose to know what was to much? I thought I kept it low key. Ugh, he is so irritating. I look over and see a picture of us and lean on my wall and start crying. Why did he have to get so mad? I just wanted it to be over. I didn't enjoy it and I didn't even want to do it. I hear a knock at my door but I don't answer and just lean against my wall on the floor crying.

I feel arms wrap around me, "I am sorry Katniss. You are not a stripper. You did not embarrass me. I was mad that Gale got to enjoy that and I didn't. I was mad everyone got to watch that. I was mad that I didn't know you could do any of that, and I had to find out while watching you do it to someone else." I look up at him and he smiles slightly, "This is so weird to me Katniss. Please forgive me." I look at him and smile slightly and nod.

He brings me closer and gives me a kiss. "Thank you baby. I am so sorry. I was stupid." I look up and laugh, "Yes you were. But I love you, you crazy stupid person who is my amazing boyfriend." He smiles and pulls me up. "Grab a jacket we are going somewhere." I laugh and grab my jacket and head downstairs to see him waiting.

Grabbing my hand he pulls me out of my house and he starts walking. We get to the place where me and Gale use to hunt and I look around confused. He smiles and pulls me farther into the woods. We come across this field I have never seen before. He smiles and we sit down and he opens the basket he has been carrying.

He pulls out a blanket and puts it down then he pulls out some kind of meat and desert that looks heavenly. He also has these fake candles and flowers and puts them everywhere. He lays down next to me and I look up at the sky and see the sun is setting. I turn to him and smile, "This is beautiful." He shakes his head, "Nothing like how you look." I smile and look back up.

After the sun has set he grabs my hand and pulls me up and we start eating the food he apparently made and I didn't know about it. I smile as I finish my desert and lay down. I close my eyes and feel lips on mine. I open my eyes and then close them again. We start getting into the kiss and he moves to my neck while we catch our breath. I open my eyes to look at the sky and let out a little scream.

Standing right in front of us is Gale.

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have not felt good. I have not gotten any sleep. I am exhausted and tired. Plus the whole romance thing has not been in my mood lately.  
Hoped you liked the chapter.  
Please review.  
1babyt**


End file.
